


Tomorrow

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Twitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Uncertainty is scary for some people, but not for them.
Relationships: Unai Emery/Ole Gunnar Solskjær
Kudos: 5





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet by B/R Football](https://twitter.com/brfootball/status/1198657883392684032).

Uncertainty is scary for some people, but not for them. They have already made their plans for tomorrow, and all they have to do is to wait. No matter what happens tomorrow, they will drink it off, go to a hotel away from everyone else and have fun behind closed doors.

They did everything they could, and it didn't work. It's as simple as that. It's only a matter of time before they get sacked, but they both know it's only the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.

They are not afraid because tomorrow they will be together.


End file.
